1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grout injecting apparatus of the self-contained type that carries its charge of grout to the location where it is to be discharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recovery of complete core samples from certain types of soil is very difficult and not easily obtainable in a conventional manner as the samples often crumble. An accepted practice for obtaining a good soil sample under adverse soil conditions is described in the U.S. Pat. to Manuel Coelho Mendes da Rocha No. 3,631,934. In the da Rocha patent a large diameter hole is bored to a depth where sampling is to begin and a smaller diameter hole is bored to the desired depth for the core sample. The second hole is filled with grout by gravity flow or pressure pumping from the surface and a reinforcing member is placed therein.
A core drill is then placed in the larger diameter hole and a sample is overcored which sample extends around the reinforcing member and to the desired depth.
While this method of obtaining a core sample is satisfactory, no wholly satisfactory apparatus for injecting grout into the second hole and placing a reinforcing member therein has been provided which is accomplished at one time. In addition the grout to be pumped or gravity flowed is very thin and does not possess desired binding characteristics. The apparatus of my invention provides structure to inject grout and introduce a reinforcing member into the second hole all in one operation with thick grout being utilized if desired.